


Poker Face

by mousaerato



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Secret Relationship, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 19:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousaerato/pseuds/mousaerato
Summary: It's a risky gamble, but it's worth it.





	Poker Face

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robertman2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertman2/gifts).

> For my friend, Robert. A little drabble to fuel your ship.

“I work a _lot _harder than people think I do,” gushed a nasal, shrill voice. Glossy lips twisted into a mangled grimace, and peach-pink nails flipped through a sheet of lustrous black hair. “They don’t know how much time it really takes to do this job.”

Amamiya Ren silently thanked a god he didn’t believe in for his ability to maintain a perfect façade and nodded in affirmation. “Well Mika,” he offered as he looked at the girl across the table, “you do make it look effortless.”

She laughed and smiled proudly. “You’re so sweet!”

Make no mistake – this date was _not _going well. Why did Ren ever think this would be worth his time? At least nobody was staring at them and muttering to themselves judgmentally – the main reason he’d come up with this plan – but he wanted desperately for his hamburger steak and her mung bean sprout salad with spinach _gomaae _to show up ASAP.

The idea had popped into his head one afternoon when he visited one of Anne’s photo shoots. Mika made a bee-line to him, no doubt to annoy her rival, but Ren saw an opportunity for something good. Sure, she was vapid, self-obsessed, and _cunning, _but –

_Buzz._

Ren’s phone vibrated in his pants pocket. Mika, to her infinite credit, gestured that it was fine for him to take a look and answer if it was _really important._

[SNS]: You look so bored.

The phone number wasn’t saved. Put off, Ren decided not to answer – but he didn’t put the phone away. Instead, he held it in his left hand and rested it against his thigh as he returned to his “date.”

“Your boss?” asked Mika, oddly sincere.

“Nothing big. So you said you’re going away for another shoot?”

“We’re going to _Macau, _of all places! It’s going to be a variety of shoots. The first day is going to be near the old cathedrals…”

_Buzz._

[SNS]: How do you keep from rolling your eyes?

As he kept his eyes on Mika, Ren put his dexterity to work. With his left hand, he managed an answer.

[SNS-reply]: Are you here?

[SNS]: I might have decided to come here to unwind at the bar.

“But the biggest thing is going to be at the casinos…”

[SNS-reply]: Are you following me on my date?

[SNS]: You can’t prove that.

[SNS-reply]: You’re unbelievable.

[SNS]: Can you blame me?

_Clink. _The sound of their plates at long last being brought to the table managed to pull Ren back to the present moment. “Thank you,” he managed with a nod before turning back to Mika, “So, the casinos?”

Mika picked at her food, bringing a single mung bean to her lips in a cloying attempt to be _effete _and _sylph-like. _Ren managed not to cringe. “They’re going to a virtue and vice theme…”

_Buzz._

[SNS]: You picked out a nice outfit, though. Can’t believe you got away with jeans for this.

[SNS]: The belt looks a little tight, though.

[SNS-reply]: Seriously. Where are you?

[SNS]: I could probably undo that belt from under the table.

[SNS]: I’m better with my hands than I look.

[SNS]: She hasn’t even noticed you’re looking at your phone.

“…so for once, they’re going to allow cameras into the Casino just for us…”

[SNS]: If I were, my hand would be on your thigh by now.

Ren managed to stay calm, taking a deep breath as he kept his eyes on his date’s face. With his free right hand, he tried a piece of his food – anything to keep him distracted from the heat slowly blooming between his legs. “Do you know which casino?”

“I can’t remember the name,” Mika sighed with a pout. “I want to say it’s…”

_Buzz._

[SNS]: My fingers would be on your zipper over your cock.  
[SNS]: Then I’d see about undoing the zipper and the button. Easier than you’d think.  
[SNS]: And with all this light music playing, nobody would know but us.

Ren looked around, eyes eager to find where the sender of these messages was in this restaurant. Where was the bar? Why were there so many people here? Where was she?

[SNS-reply]: She’s going to notice I’m not paying attention.

[SNS]: No she won’t.

“Ren-ren?”

Ren shook his head. His face snapped to alertness. “Yeah?”

“You look…sick,” she soothed. “Your face is all red.”

“Is it?”

“Is it the food?”

“I mean—” _Here’s your chance. _“Could I take a few minutes to go to get a cold drink?”

“Ugh,” she pouted, rolling her eyes. “This place isn’t good enough for us. Yeah babe, go ahead.”

Ren apologized one more time and made his way through the haze of tables, face flushed and pants uncomfortably tight. He needed to cool down – and he needed answers.

Thankfully, he found the bar. Frustrated and aroused, he sat down on a stool and slammed down his phone. This game annoyed him, but he had to admit…it was fun.

_Buzz._

[SNS]: To your right.

Ren looked to his right. Sure enough, he saw those tell-tale _purple nails _tapping against the surface near a glass of gin and tonic.

[SNS-reply]: I would have rather been with you anyway.

[SNS]: Only a little longer.


End file.
